finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cagnazzo
.]] '''Cagnazzo' é um personagem recorrente na série Final Fantasy. `rimeiro aparecendo como um vilão menor, ele é um demônio associado com o elemento água. Ele tem a aparência de uma grande criatura demoníaca semelhante a uma tartaruga. Aparições ''Final Fantasy Cagnazzo aparece nas remakes pós-''Dawn of Souls como um chefe do quinto andar do Hellfire Chasm, uma das masmorras bônus do remake Quando ele é derrotado ele dropa Light Curtain. ''Final Fantasy IV Também conhecido como '''Kainazzo', Cagnazzo é um chefe de Final Fantasy IV. Ele é um dos Demônios Elementais de Golbez, intirulado o Rei Afogado. Na versão de Nintendo DS, Cagnazzo é dublado por Takeshi Aono em japonês e por Michael McConnohie em Inglês. Algum tempo antes da aventura começar, Cagnazzo matou o Rei de Baron e tomou seu lugar para que os Asas Vermelhas invadam Mysidia para roubar seu cristal da água. Mas, como os outros residentes de Baron, Cecil Harvey começou a notar que o rei estava agindo de forma estranha. Ao ser questionado por que o ataque a Mysidia foi feito, o "rei" imediatamente tira Cecil de seu posto como capitão dos Asas Vermelhas, e ordena que ele e Kain Highwind matem o Eidolon no Vale da Névoa, para entregar um "anel" na vila da névoa. Uma vez que Cecil se recusou a seguir a ordem "do Rei" depois de aprender a verdade por trás do anel, Cagnazzo ordena Baigan e suas forças para exterminarem ele enquanto Golbez e os Asas Vermelhas vão atrás dos cristais restantes. Depois de Cecil torna-se um Paladino, ele voltou para Baron, a fim de encontrar Cid Pollendina e perguntar sobre sua mais nova aeronave. Desde que Cid se recusou a deixar Cagnazzo usar a nova aeronave, o Enterprise, o demônio jogou Cid na prisão, e Cecil, junto com Tellah, Yang, Palom e Porom, foram para o "rei" para obter informações sobre este. No entanto, quando Cagnazzo viu que Cecil havia se tornado um Paladino, ele estava chateado. Cecil então chama o rei por seu verdadeiro nome, Baron, e o rei falso reconheceu que o homem como "o tolo que se recusou a se render", revelando sua verdadeira forma antes do grupo de Cecil atacar e derrota-lo. No entanto, quando Cecil e seus amigos estavam escapando com Cid, Cagnazzo utiliza um último seu poder de enfeitiçar a antecâmara, prendendo seus assassinos como as paredes se fecham sobre eles. A fim de salvar o grupo, Palom e Porom se petrificam. Cagnazzo, depois é revivio por Zemus, enfrentou o grupo de Cecil mais uma vez no Gigante de Babil, desta vez acompanhado por Scarmiglione, Barbariccia, e Rubicante. Todos os demônios elementais são derrotados novamente. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cagnazzo retorna em ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years como um chefe. Quando ele for derrotado, ele está contente de retornar ao seu sono. Se Golbez está no grupo ele deseja-lhe a paz como eles podem compartilhar o mesmo inferno. Cagnazzo por sua vez, irá expressar a alegria em ver Golbez novamente, alegando que uma honra, mas é incapaz de terminar repassar o seu sentimento. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Cagnazzo aparece como uma evocação do elemento água. Seu ataque especial é ''Hydro Wave. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cagnazzo é uma evocação em ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Há também uma armadura que leva seu nome: "Cagnazzo's Carapace". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Em ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Cagnazzo tem a mesma função que tinha em Dissidia Final Fantasy. Ele pode ser comprado em certos Moogle Shops por 100 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cagnazzo aparece como um inimigo. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Cagnazzo aparece como um inimigo. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cagnazzo aparece como um chefe em ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cagnazzo aparece como um chefe do reino de ''Final Fantasy IV. File:FFRK Cagnazzo FFIV.png|Cagnazzo. File:FFRK Cagnazzo (Hidden) FFIV.png|Cagnazzo. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game File:Cagnazzo2 TCG.png|Trading Card. File:Cagnazzo TCG.png|Trading Card. File:Cagnazzo3 TCG.png|Trading card. Aparições fora da série ''Lord of Vermilion Cagnazzo é uma carta em Lord of Vermilion II. ''Guardian Cross'' Cagnazzo junto de Scarmiglione, Rubicante, e Barbariccia, aparecem em cartas no jogo Guardian Cross. Galeria File:Cagnazzo-Walk.gif|Cagnazzo na versão SNES. File:FFIV DS - Cagnazzo Render.png|Cagnazzo na versão DS. File:Cagnazzo Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment. File:CagnazzoLOV2.PNG|Carta em Lord of Vermilion. FileLoVA Cagnazzo.jpg|Carta em Lord of Vermilion Arena File:Guardian Cross Cagnazzo.jpg|Carta em Guardian Cross. Etimologia Cagnazzo é um demônio do Inferno de Dante. Ele é um dos 13 Malebranche ( "garras do mal") que guardam o quinto do oitavo cíclo do Inferno. Seu nome significa "cão desagradável". "Kainazzo" é uma ortografia fonética do kana em nome japonês do personagem, e foi provavelmente prestados dessa forma devido ao tradutor não conhecer a referência na Divina Comédia. en:Cagnazzo de:Cagnazzo fr:Cagnazzo it:Cagnazzo Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Categoria:Invocações de Dissidia Final Fantasy Categoria:Antagonistas